From the Mystic Journal of Sybil Trelawny
by Audra Lachesis
Summary: Sybil Trelawny is sick of being branded a fraud. She's out to prove that her Inner Eye has 20/20 vision, by keeping a private journal of her own predictions. What does she See in store for Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the other denizens of Hogwarts?


From the Mystic Journal of Sybil Trelawny:  
  
Memoirs of a Pseudo-Seeress  
  
Audra Lachesis  
  
(AUTHOR'S NOTE: this story is first-person, from Professor Trelawny's point of view. It was written after I spent some time reading predictions for the next few HP books, and decided to take a crack at Professor Trelawny's version of how things will be. Of course, all of her predictions are off- the-wall and highly unlikely, but I had fun with them, anyway, ^_^)  
  
*****  
  
I know some foolish people think me mad. I, Sybil Trelawny, gifted with the Sight, a powerful Diviner, and (incidentally) professor of divination at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Just because I See things that no one else Sees doesn't mean I'm mad.  
  
So many of my peers doubt my mystic power. It's quite sad, really – they're all cynics. And I intend to prove every one of them wrong. My visions, whilst terrifying, are obviously the sad truth, as I have foreseen it. To document my clairvoyant power, I have decided to record my predictions, as I See them, in this journal. When I finally die (in roughly twenty-three years, seven weeks, and nine days), no one will be able to refute my powers with such proof.  
  
I begin my predictions this very morning, when my students return for class.  
  
*****  
  
Slytherin and Hufflepuff attended their divination class today. Only a handful of students triggered my Inner Eye; this is wonderful, since most of my visions predict destruction and doom. I don't wish such things on any of my students, but I call them as I See them.  
  
Of the Hufflepuffs, they seem to trigger absolutely no reaction in my Inner Eye. Perhaps they have no fates. Perhaps they will all live their lives in relative happiness. Since they incite no violent visions in me, I can only hope, for their sakes, that they will continue to remain unharmed; for some reason, I doubt that, and the lack of insight bothers me.  
  
I have determined that Draco Malfoy will one day realize his dreams of domination. At the height of his power, he will be miraculously transfigured into a giant serpent. He will then be adopted as the Slytherin house mascot, and will live out the rest of his reptilian life in the lap of luxury, with silk cushions and plenty of butterbeer.  
  
Incidentally, I have foreseen that Malfoy the Serpent will mistake his old friends Crabbe and Goyle for oversized rats, and devour them on the spot. Most disturbing, but my Inner Eye is quite clear on that fact.  
  
*****  
  
Class included students from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor this afternoon. I am most distressed about House Gryffindor – they appear to be a rather ill- fated bunch, I'm afraid.  
  
Those Weasley twins – Fred and George – are quite undoubtedly going to end up in prison. I shouldn't be surprised if they get thrown into Azkaban after giving Cornelius Fudge a heart attack with an ill-placed exploding chicken.  
  
Their younger brother, Ron, is little better. I foresee that he will run away to Sudan, where the natives will mistake him for a fire god. This is entirely possible, with that red hair of his. Unfortunately, his worshippers will also be cannibals, and poor Ronald will end up in a cook pot, along with that Granger girl he associates with. That girl doubts my abilities more than some; SHE is certainly doomed to a nasty fate. I have foreseen it.  
  
While on the subject of the Weasleys, the youngest, Ginny, has me quite worried. She spends a great deal of time staring at Harry Potter, and I sense that she is deathly afraid of the boy. Maybe she senses his doom, and fears that she will get caught up in whatever violent death awaits the boy. I wouldn't be surprised; I have foreseen that Ginny Weasley will try to follow her brother to Sudan, but instead will join the circus and have a short career as a fire-eater. Something will go awry, and I'm afraid she is in for a most uncomfortable convalescence with a burned esophagus. And somehow, it will be all Harry Potter's fault.  
  
Harry Potter. Now there's a tragic figure. The poor child STILL has the Grim hovering over his head, yet I cannot pierce the mists surrounding his fate. My Inner Eye is crowded with possible deaths he could meet, all of them violent and at a perilously young age. The boy will certainly never graduate Hogwarts. It has yet to be determined if he will be murdered by his Enemy, or trip over a vanishing step in the north tower staircase and tumble to his death. Probably the former; the Grim doesn't hover over people who die in accidents.  
  
I am expecting to see a whole fleet of Grims dancing the tango around Harry Potter's head, any day now.  
  
*****  
  
As a change of pace, I descended into the lower levels of the castle today to dine with the other professors. My Inner Eye was clouded, as usual, but I did manage to See a few disturbing images.  
  
Hagrid is most definitely going to be eaten by one of those creatures he raises. Probably something small and furry, with enormous blue eyes and teeth the length of my hand.  
  
Professor McGonagall will leave us shortly, to pursue a career in music. She will probably be a very famous percussionist someday.  
  
Dumbledore continues to confuse my Sight. I have foreseen that he will be kidnapped by a band of mad centaurs from the Forbidden Forest, but I have also foreseen that he will single-handedly defeat You-Know-Who in an epic final battle. Given the consistency of my predictions of doom, I would place my money on the centaurs.  
  
I tire of writing now. My Inner Eye grows weary, and I must retire to my high tower to rest my precognitive powers. But I foresee that I will have more predictions to record, and every one of them true...  
  
END 


End file.
